Me tienes de por vida
by Margot03
Summary: SasuHina.Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga eran amigos desde chicos, desde antes de que comenzaran las peleas por saber cual era el clan mas poderoso de Konoha. -Por que te vas? -No se de que hablas… -Sasuke mírame y no me mientas -Por ti -Por mi?


Otro SasuHina, me peego duro esa pareja! wenuh sin mas preambulos...

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a el todopoderoso Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia: ¿Lemmon?¿Lime? Hay veran! XD

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga eran amigos desde chicos, desde antes de que comenzaran las peleas por saber cual era el clan mas poderoso de Konoha, cuando esa batalla comenzó y los Hyuugas y los Uchihas no se hablaban, tocaban y no soportaban verse hasta llegar al punto de convertirse en enemigos ellos siguieron siendo amigos, pero claro esta, a escondidas. Se encontraban en un bello lago en el centro del bosque y jugaban por horas.

Cuando se supo que los Hyuuga eran el clan mas poderoso de Konoha y los Uchihas quedaron resentidos hasta el punto de llevar una pelea eterna, a ellos no les importo y siguieron siendo amigos. A los 12 años ellos se reunían en el bosque a entrenar y a conversar, todavía nadie sospechaba que eran amigos, ella siempre estuvo con el y se preocupaba por el, cada vez que ella sabia que el estaba en el hospital se escapaba y lo visitaba y el claro esta, hacia lo mismo.

Cuando Itachi masacro a la familia de Sasuke Hinata era la única que lo ayudaba el no permitía que otros lo hicieran, ella lo escuchaba y lo tranquilizaba y le quitaba las locas ideas sobre la venganza que rodaban la mente de aquel chico y el la consolaba y le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante ya que solo el sabia el desprecio que le tenia el padre de Hinata hacia ella, nadie la creía fuerte.

La noche que el se marchaba, después de ver como se despedía de Sakura y la dejaba en una banca se paro en las puertas de Konoha y lo espero, cuando estuvieron frente a frente le rogo, le suplico que no la abandonara y que se quedara y esas palabras dieron una conversación un tanto interesante…

_-Sasuke no me dejes, tu eres mi mas preciado amigo- se veía a una peliazul con gruesas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas._

_-Hinata yo tengo que cumplir mi venganza, pero te prometo regresare, si?- Dijo Sasuke evitando mirar a los ojos a su amiga._

_-No te creo, hay algo mas no? En verdad….por que te vas?_

_-No se de que hablas…_

_-Sasuke mírame y no me mientas-dijo mientras tomaba la cara del chico entre sus manos- por que te vas?_

_-Por ti…_

_-Por mi?_

_-Si por ti, por que tu amas a Naruto y yo te amo a ti, por que cuando te pregunte si estaba bien si me iba de la villa me dijistes que si era necesario que me fuera, podrías haber evitado que me fuera diciéndome un simple no y eso fue lo que me dijistes y para mi la venganza es necesaria, además prefiero estar fuera un tiempo para olvidarme de ti, no te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos Hina-chan, pero me voy, yo te prometo que regresare-dijo mientras tomaba la cara de la chica y la aproximaba hacia el sellando esa promesa con un beso._

_-Nos vemos- dijo desapareciendo dejando a una Hinata confundida en la entrada de la villa._

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y gracias a la ausencia de Sasuke ella se dio cuenta que lo amaba y que admiraba mucho a Naruto y que lo quería como un hermano, pero con Sasuke era diferente todas las noches revivía el beso que el le dio.

Así fueron pasando los años y un día recibió una carta de parte de la Hokage diciendo que la necesitaría en su oficina.

Se dio una ducha y mientras se vestía se observaba, se dejo crecer el cabello que ahora le llegaba por la cintura, tenía un gran cuerpo producto del entrenamiento, se coloco un sueter color blanco y un abrigo muy bonito negro ya que estaban en invierno y hacia frio, se coloco unos pantalones negros y sus habituales sandalias ninja, se soltó el cabello y partió hacia la torre de la Hokage, habia cambiado física y mentalmente ya que dejo la timidez atrás y se hizo mas sociable, cuando llego vio salir a un muy emocionado Naruto de la mano de Sakura, a se le olvidaba mencionar Naruto y Sakura estaban saliendo.

Llego y se detuvo frente a la puerta, esperaba que la Hokage no la mandara a otra misión de escolta con viejos pervertidos, toco tres veces y seguido escucho un pasa, al entrar observo a la Hokage y aun chico para frente a ella, era alto tenia una camisa blanca y un pantalón negros en la cintura llevaba una Katana y llevaba sandalias ninjas, pero lo que la impresiona fue que en el cuello de la camisa en la parte de atrás se podía ver la insignia del clan Uchiha.

-Tsunade-bachan me mando a llamar?

-Hyuuga Hinata te juntas demasiado con Naruto por que ya les e repetido mil veces que no me llamen así y siguen haciéndolo!

-Lo siento, tranquilícese- dijo soltando una risita nerviosa- espero que no me haiga llamado para mandarme en otra misión con algún viejo pervertido y mucho menos para buscar una carga de sake en algún país raro.

-Claro que no! Que clase de Hokage crees que soy?

-Una muy extraña-susurro para ella sola.

-Mira eres una buena ANBU por lo tanto te voy a encargar la misión de vigilar por 3 meses a Sasuke Uchiha, ya que regreso y mato a Orochimaru e Itachi lo voy a aceptar pero con vigilancia, además las suplicas de Naruto y Sakura me conmovieron tanto…

-Le ofrecieron sake cierto?

-Emmm eso es confidencial.

-Esta bien yo lo vigilo.

-Bien te mudas desde hoy a la mansión Uchiha.

-E-Esta bien- eso la saco de sus cabales, ella en la mansión Uchiha? Kami que quería de ella?

-Bien tu eres una Hyuuga el un Uchiha espero se lleven bien, Hinata el es Sasuke, Sasuke ella es Hinata, váyanse.

Ja! Como si no se conocieran, así que termino su venganza no? Y volvió como le prometió… eso hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Mientras que caminaban a la casa de Hinata a buscar las cosas de la chica ninguno soltó palabra alguna, mirándolo de reojo se pudo dar cuenta de cuanto habia madurado, viéndolo bien era tan lindo y sexy, y el sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en sus mejillas.

-Llegamos-dijo nerviosa, saco las llaves y abrió la puerta-entra.

Al entrar se quedo de pie en la sala mientras ella subía a buscar sus cosas, el por en cambio se puso a curiosear y comenzó a ver fotos que se encontraban sobre una mesita, habia fotos de ella con Neji, ella con Hanabi, ella con Naruto y Sakura, con Kiba, Shino y Kurenai y una que llamo su atención una foto que ella misma habia tomado un día en aquel lago donde solían reunirse donde aparecían ella y el y el lago se veía a sus espaldas, esa foto lo tomo desprevenido.

-Quieres una copia?

-No, gracias.

-Cierto te olvidastes de mi, mis gustos siguen siendo los mismos, no e cambiado en nada solo en el físico y no soy tan tímida como antes y tu Uchiha Sasuke?

-Hmp.

-No has cambiado tampoco.

Al rato de caminar llegaron a la mansión Uchiha y entraron, hace tiempo que no pisaba aquella mansión, Sasuke subió le señalo un cuarto y ella se instalo allí, al rato salió y bajando las escaleras estuvo tan distraída que se resbalo en el ultimo escalón y cayo sentada soltando un quejido de dolor.

-No puedo creer que tu seas un ANBU, tuvieron que tener una gran consideración ya que eres tan torpe que te enredas tu solita los pies, creo que tu familia tenia razón.

-Eso fue duro y lo sabes bien Sasuke, para que sepas no, no tuvieron compasión yo pase sola el examen por que cada vez que estaba apunto de perder recordaba las palabras que siempre me decías y la promesa de que regresarías y yo quería recibirte y darte la noticia pero veo que eres un maldito bastardo-dijo mientras varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y salía corriendo.

Solo habia un lugar donde ella podía estar y se dirigió hacia el bosque su antiguo punto de encuentro y la observo debajo de un árbol con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y mirando el atardecer.

-Hinata-dijo mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba frente a ella.

-Que?-respondió de manera fría.

-Perdón yo…yo todavía te amo y pensaba que haciéndote daño te alejaría de mi y asi te podría olvidar.

-Eres un tonto Sasuke.

-Por que?

-Por que yo te amo también-dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un fugaz beso en los labios.

El calor empezaba a invadir sus cuerpos. Él la levanto cuidadosamente y la recostó en la hierba. Luego siguieron besándose sin parar. Hasta que. . .

-argh... ...mmm...

Sin querer esos sonidos salieron de la boca de Hinata ...al sentir que una de las manos de su amado sobre uno de sus pechos...y no solo eso...de repente sintió como su mano iba bajando lentamente por su vientre...y se detuvo...pudo notar su mirada lujuriosa ...luego el le sonrió y seguido la besó otra vez...

-Te amo Hinata, eres la luz de mi oscuridad –le dijo Sasuke mientras entre los dos se iban desvistiendo

-También te amo Sasuke, no se que seria mi vida sin ti.

Él se encontraba arriba de ella, y la observaba por completo. Con lentitud el se acercó aun más a ella... mientras Hinata se aferre con sus manos a la espalda de su amado y así él comenzó a introducirse lentamente cosa que ella se fuese acoplando a el, solo faltaba cruzar aquella barrera...su virginidad.

Lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Hinata...y antes que ella pudieras quejarse...Sasuke la silenció con un profundo beso...para luego unirse en un vaivén...los cuales entre besos tomaban cada vez más intensidad...todo hasta caer rendidos. Sus cuerpos quedaron sudados por la pasión y la luna fue su única cómplice de aquella noche de intensidad...

-Hinata-Chan-dijo Sasuke mientras acercaba a Hinata hacia el.

-Dime Sasuke??

-Te tengo para 3 meses mas, no?

-Nop, me tienes de por vida.

-Buena respuesta, eres mía y de nadie mas.

-Si, Sasuke tuya y de nadie mas-dijo la chica soltando una risita de diversión y quedando dormida entre los brazos de su amado.

Fin.

* * *

Ya lo se ya lo se me volvi a fumar algo, es que tuve que hace una actividad para mi clan en metroflog y escribimo esta historia yo y Ero-Hinata y me dio por ponerla aki jejejejjejejeeje dejen criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y no DESTRUCTIVAS u.u dejen reviewssss plisss jejejejejejej digan como kedo!!

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia dejen o no review!

bye!

mi metroflog dond c nkuentra : .com/PervertClass-Sasuke


End file.
